This invention relates to hunting equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus for dispersing liquid scent substance, such as a deer attractant.
In the sport of game hunting it is conventional for a hunter to select a spot believed to be in a path or other area where the game is likely to be and wait for the animal in a tree or other hiding place. Typically, a hunting stand is erected on a tree above the expected travel path of the animals where a hunter can stay without scaring the animal and without leaving a human scent. To improve the hunter's odds, an attractant such as the scent of such animal may be left in the area so that other animals of the species would investigate it and while doing so, offer more target opportunities for the hunter.
Furthermore, the hunter hiding in a tree has to descend to the ground and spread the scent manually in the target area. A conventional alternative was to wet a rag or other absorbent material, tie the rag to an arrow and then fire the arrow from the tree stand. However, such approach suffers from major disadvantages—the liquid can be spilled on the hunter or his clothes. Moreover, some of the scent is dispersed during the arrow flight and very little of the liquid reaches the ground.
To solve this problem, the sporting industry developed several solutions, some of which is to use an arrow with pre-loaded scent containers. The containers are designed to open or break upon impact with the ground and dispense the liquid scent onto an absorbent medium positioned on the hollow cavity of an arrow. However, the use of absorbent medium necessarily diminishes the amount of scent dispersed in the desired area, thus requiring more than one arrow to be fired in order to establish an attractive site for the animal.
My co-pending application discloses an improved scent dispersing arrowhead where a hollow body has a pair of opposing cutouts through which an animal attractant, such as liquid scent can exit the hollow body. The hollow body is configured to retain a frangible liquid-scent containing capsule. A plunger is configured to slide into the scent capsule enclosure and cause rapture the scent-containing capsule upon impact of the plunger with a solid surface, such as ground, rock or tree limb. While this arrowhead has distinct advantages over conventional scent dispersing arrows, it was discovered that a narrow forward tip of the arrowhead tends to at least slightly penetrate the soil and thus disperse a portion of the scent liquid into the soil.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with conventional scent dispersing arrows and provision of an arrowhead that has greater contact surface and causes the body of the arrowhead to fracture upon impact with the ground.